Archer (Fate/Revive)
|master= Kyouzou Shirasagi |jspirit= クセルクセス |alignment= Neutral Evil |phantasm= A |strength= B |endurance= C+ |agility= C |mana= B |luck= C |cskill1= Independant Action |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= C |skill1= Eye for Art |skill1value= A+ |skill2= Charisma |skill2value= B |skill3= Ruthless Might |skill3value= B- |skill4= Golden Rule |skill4value= C |np1= Mellat-hâ Kašam |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= B+ |np2= Anauša Anûšiya |np2target= Anti-Army |np2rank= A}}|affiliation = Kyouzou Shirasagi's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 7'0"|weight = 275 lbs|birthp = Persia (present-day Iran)|hairc = None|eyec = Red|likes = Gold|dislikes = People who can fight back|talent = Commanding subjects beneath him|enemy = Kyouzou Shirasagi, Caster, Rider, Leonidas|imagecol = Yellow}}Archer (アーチャー, Āchā) is the Archer-class Servant of Kyouzou Shirasagi in the Revived Holy Grail War of Fate/Revive. Profile Identity Archer's True Name is Xerxes I (クセルクセス, Kuserukusesu), the King of Nations (国の王, Kuni no Ō), who ruled the Achaemenid Dynasty Empire of Persia for 21 years after his coronation in 486 B.C. Archer is famously known in the world for his invasion of Greece, amassing one of the largest armies ever known from all corners of his empire. Archer defeated Leonidas in a battle at Thermopylae in 480 B.C., but a year later, the Greeks would fight back and defeat his army, driving him away Greece as the neighbouring lands near it also began to revolt against him. After the invasion failed and Archer returned back to Persepolis, he began to oversee the construction of many majestic buildings his father started working on before he died. It is said that rule under Archer was not a luxurious or even pleasant time for those of common birth or even the neighboring kingdoms that the empire occupied, more specifically the Babylonians. After Archer became king, he enraged the people of Babylon who then led a revolt against Archer after the King of Nations destroyed the Golden Statue of Marduk (the statue was used for a traditional purpose by the rightful kings of Babylon to clasp their hands along with the statue's every New Year's Day). Archer was assassinated in 465 B.C. by Artabanus, the commander of his royal bodyguards. Appearance Archer is the tallest Servant to be summoned in the Revived Holy Grail War standing at 213 cm. He truly bears the appearance of a mighty yet a cruel and intimidating ruler, wearing gold armor and decorations on his person. He also sports very regal tattoo designs that are imprinted over his body. Personality Archer is a individual who carries a proclaim complex within him, since he is a king, he should be obeyed and worshipped as one. Before his invasions of Greece, he blinded himself with the ideology that he was an invincible ruler, a almost divine majestic being whose very word was law, but the defeats he suffered at the hands of the Greek armies caused him to become more paranoid and erratic by the days went by in fear of the prospect of losing his grip as King of the Persian Empire. Eventually, he lost control of a few subjects and ended up being assassinated. It is because of Archer self-proclaimed god complex that is serves as a major hubris for him, as a Servant like Assassin can easily exploit and gain a major advantage from. Archer does not like his Master because his goal for vengeance is something he considers as "small and narrow", which prompted Kyouzou in using his Command Seal on Archer by ordering him to not disobey him in his quest for Tohsaka's head, which angers the Servant. Role After his Master required Command Seals for the Revived Holy Grail War, Kyouzou uses a catalyst that summons Xerxes as an Archer Servant. Archer immediately begins to state that he is the one who is boss here, not his Master, which prompts Kyouzou to use a Command Seal on him to not disobey him on his quest for Rin Tohsaka's head, an act which infuriates Archer, but he's unable to kill him due to the order. Archer and his Master interfere in the first battle of the Revived Holy Grail War between Rin's Servant Assassin and Rider. Seeing as how Assassin managed to easily deflect the arrow aimed at him and that Rider is also tempted to assist Assassin against Archer, the Servant of the Bow prepares to use Mellat-hâ Kašam to make them suffer for standing against him, however he doesn't get that chance when Caster appears and sets his statue warriors against them all. Despite the large numbers of statue warriors, Archer and his Master safely escape. Despite being interrupted by Caster, Kyouzou still intends to go after Rin Tohsaka and makes preparations to attack Tohsaka manor. Archer watches him in complete disdain, thinking of his Master as a fool with small minded goals, but unfortunately he has no choice since he is still bound to the order of the Command Seal. When Kyouzou begins his attack on Tohsaka manor, he has Archer deal with Rin's Servant. Archer sees a perfect opportunity to vent all his frustration on Assassin. However, Assassin proves to be more resilient than Archer would've liked, which begins to anger the King of Nations which makes him resort to using Mellat-hâ Kašam. Despite the hundreds and hundreds of arrows that utterly reduces the garden to a complete wasteland, Assassin survives the attack which shocks Archer completely. Realizing that Assassin is beginning to have the upper hand, Archer decides to use his ultimate Noble Phantasm, Anauša Anûšiya, as he summons forth the wraith familiars that make up his elite guard, the Immortals. But as Archer is about to give the command to kill Assassin, Caster once again appears along with his statue warriors. Seeing the Servant of Magic from earlier again, Archer decides to have his army attack Caster's as payback for interrupting him. However, Archer fails to notice that an invisible Berserker also showed up with Caster, the Servant of Madness uses his scythe to decapitate Archer, making the King of Nations the first Servant to be defeated in the war. Abilities Though Servants of the Archer Class aren't usually known for their offensive capabilities (par from one or two individuals), Archer has extremely incredible physical strength within him. His weapon turned into a bow, Mellat-hâ Silah (メラト・ハメ・シラー, Merato Ha Shirā), enables him to use golden arrows that explode on impact and can badly damage Servants with a low Endurance Rank ( Starting from C- to E---). Also, with the weapon, Archer is able to use the Noble Phantasm [[Mellat-hâ Kašam|'Mellat-hâ Kašam']], which represents the force and arsenal of the armies that served under him, as a Noble Phantasm when Xerxes I is a Servant of the Archer class, it appears as a hail of hundreds and hundreds of arrows raining down upon the enemy targets. Archer has a Personal Skill called Ruthless Might, which is given to Heroic Spirits who were known tyrannical rulers and constantly used his/her authority with brutal force. The skill increases the brutality in Archer's strikes but at the same time decreases his status as a Hero and more of a Villain. While Mellat-hâ Kašam is an incredibly destructive Noble Phantasm for Archer to have, it is Archer's personal elite army, the Anauša Anûšiya, that serves as his trump card Noble Phantasm. Capable of going toe-to-toe with the Terracotta Army used by Caster despite being heavily outnumbered. Assassin himself states that Archer using Anauša Anûšiya would guarantee victory against him. Category:Fate/Revive Category:Character (Fate/Revive) Category:Servant (Fate/Revive) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Servants Category:Archer Class Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Archer Category:Archer-class Servants Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:King